


Наедине / Only us

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in onsen, Nudity, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Кёя считает, что Мукуро очень идёт розовый и горячие источники.Kyouya believes that pink color and hot springs suit Mukuro well.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал R - NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF KHR визуал M-E 2021





	Наедине / Only us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ye_Boo_Lia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/gifts).



[Полноразмер | Full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/79/76/o909Qma9_o.jpg)


End file.
